Peace
by scientits
Summary: Dirk and Jane meet up at a local cafe on a snowy Christmas night. Their understanding of their feelings for eachother transcends, and eventually they realize they are and have been in love with eachother.


"Peace,"

A DirkJane Fanfic

Jane sat comfy in a chair at a table in her local café, wearing a Christmas themed oval-neck sweater with pants and fuzzy boots. The jazz band on the stage was love to her ears as she gazed into the snowy wonderland outside the window and waited for her best friend Dirk. He had told her to meet him here, and she couldn't wait to see him again. Suddenly, the bell above the door rang. Standing in the door was a tall figure wearing black men's snow boots with jean pants and a long sleeved plaid shirt with a bowtie. What a goof. Jane wanted to jump out of her seat like a little kid and hug him, but she stayed in one place and waved at him in good spirits. Dirk gave back a calmed wave and walked over to her table.

"Hey. You look nice." Dirk complimented her as he sat down.

"Much obliged! You look pretty neat yourself, mister." Jane responded with a blush, "So, why'd you wish to rendezvous here out of all places?"

"No reason. Just wanted to catch up with America's sweetheart, can't a guy do that?" Dirk winked, which was barely visible under his shades.

"Oh yes that's totally acceptable!" Jane beamed at his sweetheart comment, "Should we get something to go? Like hot chocolate perhaps?"

"Yeah, we'd better. It's fuckin' heaps cold out there." Dirk stood out of his seat almost as fast as he had got in, "Whaddya want?"

"Oh you don't have to get anything on my behalf, I can do it myself."

"Irrelevant. You just sit your cute self down in that chair and I'll get it."

"Oh bother, alright fine! I'll take a hot chocolate." Jane playfully rolled her eyes then smiled at him.

"Aight." Dirk walked towards the counter and ordered two hot chocolates, and then looked back at Jane. She was looking out the window trying not to smile.

That was the cutest thing ever to him.

The jazz band abruptly ended their song and Jane's attention suddenly snapped towards them and she clapped respectively.

"Hey, why don't you come up here and sing, pretty little lady?" The lead vocalist spoke to Jane publically on the microphone, he flirted with her some. And it made Dirk stiffen.

Jane covered her face, blushing, "Oh goodness…" she mumbled to herself as the people in the café cheered her up onto the stage.

Jane tapped the microphone with her ring-finger and whispered, "Uh, hello."

The crowd looked at her longingly. Then she noticed Dirk looking at her, he gave her a smile and a thumbs up.

It made her confidence flutter.

She sang the first thing on her mind, and the band followed her lead with the sonata of a lifetime. Her voice was great, however not perfect.

But to Dirk, it was the loveliest sound to ever reach his ears.

Once the song faded out to an end, the audience clapped and some even whistled.

"Thanks, all of you!" Jane spoke into the microphone, blushed some more and ambled off the stage.

She met Dirk at the bottom of the stairs and they embraced each other. He handed her a steaming mug of hot chocolate and she sipped it cautiously, blowing on it several times.

"Come on, Strider. Let's go to my house."

Dirk drove them to Jane's house, and they both almost held each other's hands the way there. They reached the snowy steps of her house and once she unlocked it, he held the door open for her. Jane mouthed her thank you's, and they entered the house. They took off their shoes and entered the kitchen. "Oh my gosh, I know what we should do." Jane whistled.

"What?" Dirk sounded more interested than he wanted to.

Jane winked at him mischievously.

"…Wha—Do you mean? Wait, Jane… No. I don't want to have—I mean, I sort of have wanted to. But not like… You're a class A lady and I—" Dirk squabbled.

Jane looked at him with confusion, "I was going to say…" Jane reached into the cabinet and pulled out an ingredient book for Christmas cookies, "We could bake some delicious cookies!"

"Oh. Yeah. That." Dirk forced out a chuckle, "Let's do it."

They cooked for hours and were nearly covered in dough, Jane flicked his hand from tasting the batter and they laughed when they put too many of one ingredient by mistake.

Once they put the cookies in the oven, they immediately went to the living room and sat down together.

"Hey, I'm gonna get the fireplace roarin'," Dirk grabbed an armful of wood and chucked it in the fireplace, proceeding to match it on fire. The warmth of the fireplace quickly invaded the room. Jane signaled him to sit by her, and he did. Once he was settled and feeling the fire's warmth, Jane rested her head in his lap and curled her legs up on the couch.

Dirk's face blushed red. He wearily petted her head and beamed down at her.

God, she's so beautiful.

Jane was on the brim of slumber, and the fire crackled and roared a heaven to her ears…

Then Dirk says something in a deep and southern accent that made her melt like an ice cube in a steaming pot of hot lava, and it reaches her ears so softly rough, that she would beg him to say it again if it were to be the last time;

"Merry Christmas, darlin'."

And with that, those were the last words she heard as she fell asleep into a peaceful wonderland.


End file.
